xmefandomcom-20200213-history
Day of Reckoning, Part 1
Day of Reckoning is the sixteenth episode of the second season of X-Men: Evolution and the twenty-ninth episode of the overall series. It originally aired on May 11, 2002. Overview The X-Men are put through harsh training by Charles after their loss to the Brotherhood and after he announces the group as their new teammates, Cyclops leaves and the two teams leave to confront Magneto, who has been joined by his own group. Cyclops joins Magma and Boom Boom in having to save the new recruits, who have been shut inside the Xavier Mansion. Synopsis gets kidnapped.|thumb]] Wolverine chases Sabretooth through a tunnel, despite being aware he is being followed by men in covert opts suits. While chasing Sabretooth, he is wrapped around and imprisoned by a non-present Magneto and the men comment on the latter's powers and suggest the display of magnetic abilities may have been Sabretooth. The men move in on Wolverine as he escapes from his containment and have a droid to fire a green goo at him, causing Wolverine to be encased in it once it hardens. Bolivar Trask arrives as Sabretooth departs. At the Xavier Mansion, Jean tells Charles that she has lost Wolverine telepathically and despite his urging for her to keep trying, she insists that "it's like he just disappeared." Charles asks of Sabretooth and Jean fails to find him either. Charles angrily concludes that without Sabretooth, the group will never be able to find Magneto. Jean apologizes to Charles for not being able to find them and recalls having told him that she was not ready for "this" but Charles insists it is not her fault and Charles says they must determine what unforeseen thing happened. Beast and Storm go to the site where Wolverine was kidnapped and Beast confirms Wolverine was there with the piece he was restrained with and Storm rightfully assumes the unnatural bending of the piece to be that of Magneto. An owl spies on the two and flies to the Brotherhood's home, where it transforms and reveals itself to be Mystique. She comes in on Toad, Blob, Lance and Pietro more or less doing nothing and calls them out on this. Toad defends the group by stating there is nothing going on, but Mystique refutes this by mentioning that Magneto seems to be at work as Wanda takes notice. She then addresses Wanda and the rest of the Brotherhood by stating that Wolverine has been kidnapped by Magneto, as Lance questions her on why he would do that. Mystique questions Pietro, since he is Magneto's son, but the latter claims to not know anything of what he is up to. Mystique expresses her shock in Wolverine's abduction by Magneto and her belief that something larger is taking place, as she states that she is forced to make her move. Rogue and Sunspot comes out of a training session, in orange paint, and sit with Iceman, Berzerker, Jubilee, Multiple, Wolfsbane and Cannonball. Rogue complains about the session being "lame" and questions how Charles expects them to survive in a session like that. Iceman tells her that at least she lasted longer than they did, noting that he was just getting his "frost up". Nightcrawler and Magma teleport and the latter spots Magneto among the fog, with Nightcrawler telling her that she is on once an android appears. She fires at it and melts one of its guns, but it simply switches to another one and tries to shoot her, instead hitting Nightcrawler, who pushed Magma out of the way. Magma falls down and joins up with Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat and Spyke. Cyclops questions her on what happened and she informs him of Nightcrawler getting blasted. Spyke expresses his confusion over how one drone can shoot so many kids. Cyclops questions her on where the objective is and she tells him that it is thirty six kilometers away, but Cyclops informs her that means it would be twenty-two miles away and she realizes that she meant meters, also making a point of her hate for the metric system. Cyclops pulls her out of the way as the drone shoots at the group. Cyclops fires at the drone and destroys it, being thanked by Magma but confronted by Charles on not making a move. Cyclops decides to have the group rush Magneto and the entire group confronts Magneto, though Spyke accidentally knocks his head off when he causes a rock to hit his helmet. The Magneto drone then self-destructs and while the entire group gets away, Cyclops falls and is helped up by Shadowcat and Magma, as they are joined by Jean and the entire group is shot by a number of drones. Spyke is shot by one drone multiple times and Charles requests to see everyone in the planning room at this instant. He confronts the group on their attempt to take him by surprise and states they will never be able to do so. Cyclops disagrees with his claim that the team will not be able to defeat Magneto and Charles reminds him that the group could not defeat the Brotherhood. He introduces the Brotherhood as their new teammates and the majority of the group expresses their distaste for working with them. Shadowcat questions Charles's seriousness after what the group did to them and Quicksilver comes up to her and says they won and the X-Men lost, telling her to get over it before speeding away as she tries hitting him. Charles tells the X-Men he is aware of the difficulty it will take for some of them to get along with the Brotherhood, but he feels they will be a stronger team with their help. Spyke questions the Brotherhood on why their helping the X-Men, saying they "don't like us anymore then we like you." Quicksilver and Toad hint at their reasons for wanting to help the group and Avalanche insults Cyclops's leadership. The latter lashes out by telling Avalanche, referring to him as "Shakedown" that he can have the job and says he's "done with this" as he walks out of the planning room. Jean tries to go after him, but Charles grabs her by the hand and tells her to let him go. She questions him and Charles explains that they are running out of time and that at this moment she needs to continue her efforts on Cerebro while the others need to continue their training, saying that by finding Wolverine they will find Magneto as well. Wolverine is taken by truck to a location, where he attacks his captors upon coming to his senses but is made to stop by Trask, who uses a remote to cause his chains to go off and electrocute him. Wolverine is in the elevator with his captors and Trask as he realizes that Magneto has not kidnapped him and expresses his belief that the captors resemble S.H.I.E.L.D.. Trask says they have nothing to do with this and recalls having severed ties with them long ago, though being there long enough to learn about "mutant scum" like Wolverine. The latter realizes he hates mutants and questions what they ever did to him. Trask refers to Wolverine and mutants in general as a threat that upsets their gene pool and upsets the natural balance of powers. Wolverine tries defending mutants by stating that some of them "fight the good fight" but Trask says that humans get caught in the crossfire and that someone must "ensure the survival of our species" before its too late. Wolverine questions him after he says he's "leveling the playing field" and Trask eagerly anticipates how long his skepticism will last after he has assisted him in a experiment. Charles checks in on Jean and the latter informs him that Cerebro has picked up on Wolverine's healing powers. After she gathers the teams, Beast checks the safety of the group's jet while Mystique activates DEFCON 4. Storm informs Charles that everything is ready to go and he requests her to shut everything off, which leads her to question him about Scott. Storm tries telling Charles that leaving without Scott will be a mistake since the group needs him, but he ignores her and the two jets take off, leaving Magma behind as she tries to catch up with them. DEFCON 4 goes into affect and the mansion starts shutting itself off. Bobby and Sam take note of this and run past Magma. The mansion's shutting down results in Magma narrowly escaping and Sam barely not, before being locked inside. Tabitha arrives on the mansion' premises and screams for Amara, who notices the missiles being fired at her. She gets past the mansion's gate with the use of her powers and Amara accompanies her as they leave. Scott is sitting by himself on his car as Tabitha and Magma arrive and inform him of the mansion going "nuts" and everything being locked up. He quickly realizes this is the work of DEFCON 4 and while driving them in his car, Tabitha reveals that she was on her way to the mansion to tell Charles about Mystique, who had reunited with the Brotherhood and was "running the show again" and reveals that she was the reason the Brotherhood attacked the X-Men at the mall. Scott is surprised by this, though takes not of Mystique returning but the Brotherhood helping them and the mansion activating DEFCON 4, concluding something wrong is happening. Wolverine steps into a dark room, where he questions Trask on what his game is and the latter reveals the robot he created to help mankind against the mutant threat. He refers to his Sentinel as his "guardian of the human race" and Wolverine avoids the robot's stomping, though is quickly confirmed by it as a mutant and fired at multiple times. Wolverine tries slashing the Sentinel up and the robot throws him off, before firing missiles. Scott arrives at a location with Magma and Tabitha and puts his visor from his costume on. Tabitha questions if he is sure going through the river is the only way in and he confirms. Inside the mansion, Sam is having no success in escaping the mansion and Bobby utters that he told him they were sealed in and that the two need to find the others, but after the mansion draws weapons, he says they might be better suited having them find the pair. DEFCON 4's computer announces the mansion will self-destruct in ten minutes as five pods descend in a city. Five individuals emerge from the pods, the already introduced Magneto and Sabretooth, along with three other mutants. The Sentinel picks up a defeated Wolverine and begins the process of terminating him. Credits *'Written by:' **Cydne Clark **Steve Granat **Greg Johnson **Boyd Kirkland *'Directed by:' **Gary Graham **Steven E. Gordon **Frank Paur *'Starring:' **David Kaye - Charles Xavier **Scott McNeil - Wolverine **Kirsten Williamson - Storm **Kirby Morrow - Cyclops **Venus Terzo - Jean Grey **Brad Swaile - Nightcrawler **Maggie Blue O'Hara - Shadowcat **Meghan Black - Rogue **Neil Denis - Spyke **Alexandra Carter - Magma **Noel Fisher - Toad **Christopher Grey - Avalanche **Richard Ian Cox - Quicksilver **Colleen Wheeler - Mystique Production notes Continuity notes *The X-Men were defeated by the Brotherhood in the previous episode, "The Hex Factor. *Scarlet Witch joined the group in the previous episode. *Mystique apparently became aware of DEFCON 4 after it was activated in "Fun and Games". *First appearances of Gambit, Colossus and Gambit. Trivia *This is one of only three episodes where Scott wears his visor out of costume. The other two are the next two episodes, "Day of Reckoning, Part 2" and "Day of Recovery". Category:Season two episodes